The Incredible Hulk (PS4 Game)
The Incredible Hulk is a Playstation exclusive game produced by Sony and Designed by first party studio Sucker Punch, after the success of the Spider-Man game of the same style. The game aims to tell a mature and unique story about the Hulk and his alter ego Bruce Banner, utilising years of history to weave an emotionally effecting game for gamers looking for an immersive single player experience. Story Bruce Banner has been living with the Hulk for twelve years. Once an outlaw, he soon became an Avenger and became a hero of the people, but as the hulk personality evolved, he became less in-control as years passed, and the Hulk's rage became too much for the team to handle. because of this, he was shot into Space and landed on a distant planet, where he fought as a gladiator, and eventually returned to Earth with an army to enact revenge. After the 'World War Hulk' ended, Bruce was able to come out again, and upon seeing the destruction he caused, disappeared before he was able to be tried for his crimes. Now living in Tokyo as a recluse, the Hulk hasn't come out in over a year, and Bruce is struggling to remake his life while living with the demons inside him. He struggles badly with PTSD from his experiences, and attempts to keep his mind in check in hopes of living a normal life. Unfortunately, a sinister plot threatens to drag Bruce back into his old life, and he and the Hulk must sort out their problems once and for all, if he's ever to achieve balance. Characters * Bruce Banner / The Hulk - Bruce is a 37 year old man struggling to move beyond his past and it's traumatic events. he sports a trimmed but bushy black beard, that follows across to the Hulk. * Rick Jones / Whisperer - Rick Jones is a 29 year old close friend of Bruce, and the intern under Bruce when the lab accident turned him into the hulk. Rick tracks Bruce down under the guise 'The Whisperer' utilising his hacking skills to find him. He acts as the main ally to Bruce, and the 'man in the chair' who provides intel throughout the game. * Betty Ross - Betty Ross was the ex-lover of Bruce who he has since Abandoned. Bruce struggles to move on from her memory however. * Amadeus Cho - A teenage runaway being hunted due to his superhuman intelligence, he runs into Bruce, and becomes his eyes on the ground, and his new protege. Villains Map The games open world is the city of Tokyo and it's surrounding areas. Bruce relocated there due to it's perfect infrastructure and peaceful people, and hoped to get a job in science there. After previously hiding in slums, third world countries and small villages, Bruce is finally trying to make something of himself while also controlling the Hulk. The map is slightly smaller than that of Manhattan in Spider-Man, but features destructible environments and several flashback sequences to scenes in New York and the planet of Sakaar. Tokyo was chosen because of it's neon aesthetic, it's mix of technology and spiritualism, and it's mix of peacefulness and bustling city atmosphere. Gameplay Gameplay comes under both sides of the character - Bruce and Hulk. The game aims to make Bruce just as fun to play as Hulk, and aims that between them there can be many varied styles of play, with lots to do in the open world Japan. Combat * The core component is that of combat as the Hulk. He is a destructive and overwhelmingly strong character, who relies much on using the environment as shields, weapons and throw-able objects. He can attack, dodge, jump, run, climb, throw and use a few gadgets to fight enemies of many varying sizes and strengths. Stealth * As Bruce, stealth is a huge part of gameplay. Blending in, taking down enemies silently are all key factors to help Bruce fight off stronger adversaries. he uses his gadgets to help him, many of which utilise chemicals and biological weapons invented by Bruce. The most important feature in stealth is maintaining a steady heartbeat to prevent the hulk from coming out - this is done with movements and lack of shock, something you will learn to master throughout the game. Traversal * As Hulk, he is an extremely agile character with lots of movement options. Hulk can run incredibly fast, leap high and far, and climb buildings like they were trees. Some challenges on the map are based upon speed and the players' parkour ability to time movement's perfectly. Science * Much like Spider-Man, Hulk also has several scientific mini games for the player to learn and master. Skins Much like Spiderman, Skins for Hulk are unlockables that can be earned via tokens. Some are simple clothing changes, while others are full overhauls Clothing changes # Clean Shaven / Classic Beard # Classic Cartoon (with Purple Pants) # Sakarr Gladiator # Agent of SHIELD # Skarr, Son of Hulk # Maestro # Totally Awesome Hulk # Grey Hulk # Red Hulk # Joe Fixit # Kluh # Robert Maverick Trivia * The idea is based of the Avenger's Tower in Spider-Man, Jaga used another Avenger, figuring Hulk would make a great character for gameplay, and Bruce Banner would make a great character study under a more mature and longer story form. Other characters considered were Black Panther, Iron Man and Ant Man, but I stuck with Hulk. * This is Jaga's first post of 2019, and likely only one, as I am largely inactive on the wikia. Shoutout's to my old friends on the wikia - BeholdTheVision, Uncanny X-Factor and BionicleToa especially. Category:Video Games Category:Jaga 321 Category:Hulk